The Nature of Destiny
by Mystic of Nile
Summary: 2 years since Battle City. Serenity dates Seto. Isis gets transfered to Kaiba Corp. Both their lives become in danger. He can only choose one. Who will it be? And then Bakura comes along...
1. Chapter one

me ok, I'll start off with the speech about not owning Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters but I wished I did.  
  
This is my fanfic about Isis and Seto, and a put Serenity in for little parts. I'll make it clear that I do not like Serenity but added some parts with her because it'll give it a twist. The narrating part is a bit confusing so let me tell you this. It starts off with the narrator, then Isis and Seto switches to narrate after ~*~* those signs. Got that? This whole story occurs 2 years after Battle City so you guys could figure out their ages.  
  
So anyways I hope you like this.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Serenity put her head on Seto's shoulder and leaned against him watching the sunset. The reddish orange sky was hovering over the navy blue sea. She sighed of relief and looked at Kaiba. He was so darn handsome with his dark blue eyes and straight brown hair. Standing 6'1" tall was his well shaped body. She had been dating him for 3 months now and even to her brother's disapproval, she loved Seto. Seto saw her staring at him and smiled, he leaned down to give her a kiss. She was so pure and self natured unlike her rascal brother. She wasn't exactly the prettiest girl but cute. Very cute he decided.  
  
"I love you Kaiba" she stated and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Yes I love you too," he mumbled. Serenity leaned up on her tippie toes and kissed him however she could tell that something was on his mind.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really"  
  
"I know something is bothering you so just tell me."  
  
"Well ok, Kaiba Corp is temporarily working with this company in Egypt and they're going to send an employee from the Egyptian archeology exhibit of duel monsters here to work with us. I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow and talk to her about the business. He paused a while remembering what an insane lady had told him about his past and finally stated," I'm not really fond about it."  
  
"Oh," Serenity replied with an concerned look, "it's going to be all right." Now want to go to the park?"  
  
"Ya sure" Kaiba agreed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ya I know this chapter is a bit short, and has no absolute plot what so ever. It's also corny and not to my taste.  
  
Note: I am trying my best to write the good side of Serenity and is gritting my teeth to write a bit of Seto with Serenity. I don't even know why I'm doing this chapter but probably it will be useful to later chapters. I hated this chapter and you probably did too but hopefully it will get better.  
  
I don't blame you if you don't wana review but do so anyways and tell me if I should just forget about it. 


	2. Chapter two

Me Not much to say but I hope this is getting better. I really don't know it does seem kinda lame. Anyways just read on. I'm trying to improve it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I sighed and got dressed in my work uniform. Why out of all people did I have to be sent to Kaiba Corp and work with them to build the "bond". Imagines from battle city popped up in my head. This is going to be a long period of time. Now I'm away from my brother, all my colleagues and is sent back to Domino Japan to work for Kaiba?  
  
The thought really didn't appeal me. Since the day when he was at the Egyptian exhibit and when I first met him, he seemed to be a rude, cold hearted, brutal and unmannered person to all around him. Ahhhh I sighed again. I drove my Toyota to the Kaiba Corp parking lot which was filled with Mercedes, Jaguars, BMW's and Lincolns. Damn this guy was rich. I entered the building and this blond haired lady asked me if I was Miss. Ishtar. I replied with a nod and she led me upstairs. She introduced me to my office and to the rest of the building, it was humongous.  
  
When I walked to the door that led to Kaiba's office she said, "Mr. Kaiba is right in here. You should always do what he tells you and never talk back to him. Sometimes he can get really harsh but just deal with it. Inhale and don't let it bother you. If you ever do one thing wrong he would fire you. Sometimes he could be very cold hearted but just live with it. Maybe his handsome face could cheer you up," she concluded with a grin.  
  
Yeah right I thought but said thank you. I knocked on his door and after a minute he said, "Enter."  
  
I slowly walked in not wanting to know what will happen.  
  
He looked basically the same with the dark brown hair and blue eyes. I however had to admit though; he did look more matured and handsome than he was 2 years ago at Battle city.  
  
"What a surprise Ishtar," he smirked.  
  
"Yes, I guess so," I replied trying to make the conversation as brief as possible.  
  
"I guess you have heard about the rules around here but I'll hand it to you any ways. Then I received a stack of papers that was 10 pages long. "Basically," he said interrupting my thoughts your work hours are eight until whenever you finish all your work, but usually the earliest is six. You get a half an hour lunch break and that is all. You will get a sheet of paper with your tasks on it everyday and you must finish all of it. Comply to all my orders and do all I say. I am your boss from now on and you must listen to me. He paused a while amused at all his power. "Any questions?" he finally concluded.  
  
I wanted to tell him that he was crazy and that he needed to learn some manners, however I kept my mouth shut and inhaled like the girl told me to. I shook my head and he said" Good," now if you have a problem go find my VP next door. You may leave.  
  
I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence and dashed out the door. That ruthless rascal wanting to get the best of me. Hhhhmmmmm I sighed as entered my office. How I missed Egypt.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Me Yes that's it for now. I have some of the future chapters still in my computer and is too lazy to put it on. Tell me if you like it though and if I should post more cause otherwise it's going to stay in there until my computer breaks down. * sigh* Just tell me if I should keep on posting. Review! 


	3. Chapter three

For all those that are wondering who I'm making Bakura with, I'm not telling. I have an idea in my head though.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I can't believe that Isis is the one out of all possible people chosen to work here and for some odd reason I liked it. She hadn't changed much but now she got her fortune telling clothes off and wore something that a "normal" lady would wear. I guess she got tired of predicting the future. After all remembering the time we dueled at Battle City she was wrong. I was able to change her so-called "destiny."  
  
I however have to admit that she has gotten prettier but still kept her mystical look. She seemed so different from the ordinary. Ummm Kaiba I thought to myself what in the world are you thinking about her? I asked myself. I already have a pretty girlfriend I thought as I looked down at the picture of Serenity sitting on my desk. I stared back at my computer and started to research again. Now for some reason I couldn't concentrate. What is my problem I thought as I was getting frustrated.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Isis's POV  
  
I yawned as I was doing research in my office. It's already been a week since I had started to work here and it still hasn't gotten any better. Kaiba keeps on yelling at me and I just want to slap him across the face. Who did he think he was anyway? Bossing me around and barking orders all day. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He's rude, arrogant, and just plain selfish, who in the world would want to work with him?  
  
Ms. Ishtar someone said as they knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," I replied.  
  
Mr. Kaiba wanted me to give you this he said as he handed me an invitation.  
  
Gee thanks I thought. Whoooppyyy.  
  
I opened the invitation and it read:  
  
Dear Ishtar,  
  
You are to come with me to the banquet with me along with my VP and other associates. We are to talk about business matters with the other dueling Corporation in London. It is on Friday night at 7 sharp and don't be late. I expect you to come and if you do not I will fire you. Wear something formal so you will not embarrass our company.  
  
Kaiba  
  
Was this supposed to be an invitation or a demand I thought as I ripped the letter up. Who did this guy think he was anyways? Oh ya I forgot the CEO of Kaiba Corp.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Friday night rolled around and I was not at bit happy. I hated banquets and parties and I emphasize on the word HATE. I never know anyone there and they just blabber on and on. I usually stand at a corner wishing that I was home resting. I am so not a social person and I have no intension to be one.  
  
Wear something formal I thought as it said on Kaiba's letter. Yeah right, what does he consider formal anyways? I just grabbed the tannish dress I had wore at Battle City. Put my hair down and wore some hair crafts with no make up. If I had to go to the party, I'll go there as an Egyptian. I left the house scurrying as I grabbed my purse. I was getting late and that's one thing that Kaiba can't tolerate.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Let's see, hmmmmm who am I putting with Seto? I basically have this story planned out ( might not be how you expect it) but tell me who you like better. Isis or Serenity? I'm trying to give both of them a fair chance. I really am.  
  
I'm not like this but I'm not updating until I get a certain number of reviews. K? So for all those people that don't know what I'm talking about, Review!!!! Duhh 


	4. Chapter four

Me: Hey thanks for the reviews!!! I've managed to update again. There's probably many mistakes here, especially spelling and if you want to correct me, great if not just leave it. Oh and I'll tell you my response for how I feel about the pairing. Yes I know this is the boring part so there, I'm done. Now on with the story.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
It was already 7:10 and Isis still wasn't here. Didn't I specifically tell her not to be late? Most of the people already arrived except for Isis. Was she not coming?  
  
Just then Isis walked in with her hair all wet wearing that pathetic dress that she wore two years ago. Didn't I also tell her to wear something formal or did my memory gone wrong. I however had to admit that she did look good the way she was with no makeup. It's not that I have never seen beautiful woman before but she was different. Unique. The rest of the woman here were wearing these ornate clothes that were royal colors. Diamonds, rubies, and sapphires were all over. They had too much powder on their face that was also overloaded with make up. The perfume smell was making me dizzy. She just stood there taking her coat off wearing that plain dress but her look was never plain. She had the mystic green eyes that seemed to hide all her secrets within. Her tanish bronze skin blended with her clothes. She was beautiful.  
  
Kaiba you're doing it again I thought to myself. What's wrong with you? Did you drink too much wine? No I had only had a cup.  
  
Isis's POV  
  
Kaiba walked toward me wearing this you're late look. " You are 11 minutes late,"  
  
"Hey, look at the weather and the traffic," I replied annoyed.  
  
"You better not talk back to me like that Ishtar."  
  
"Who said?" I shouted back getting furious. This guy doesn't care about anyone but himself.  
  
Just then the CEO of the company in London which I latter knew named Hideki came. He was a somewhat tall guy in his thirties. He had dirty blond hair and had this weird mustache. Just as ignorant as Kaiba he pushed all the people out of his way and walked toward Kaiba. Are CEOs all like this I wondered?  
  
"So you young rascal is the president of Kaiba Corp huh? I can hardly imagine." The guy said smirking.  
  
"Obviously," Kaiba commented impatiently, " and you are no better yourself. I don't got all night so if you don't mind let's get down to business."  
  
"What's the rush? First let's eat and then there would be a dance. We can't let these ladies waiting for nothing right?" and he looked right at me.  
  
I shivered this guy is freaky.  
  
Kaiba shrugged obviously annoyed.  
  
We started the banquet and I wasn't looking forward to it at all. These servants held plates of exciquite food and wine. People were talking to each other joyiously and I was just standing there alone. Pretty girls that were wearing these showy clothes were waiting upon the blond haired CEO. Each girl held a food and brought it to his mouth feeding him. It was disgusting and it's not as if he was a 6 month old baby. Some girls tried that on Kaiba but as I know him he pushed them away and said that he wasn't that low. Kaiba didn't seem to be enjoying himself any much as I was.  
  
I looked around and these blond haired girls were laughing, I sighed getting really bored. Why did Kaiba have to make me come anyways? I couldn't wait to get home. I just wasn't part of the social crowd. I suddenly noticed this door that led to the flower garden. Even though it was still pouring, there was a roof covering the open space. I walked outside to the cool evening.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" came a familiar voice.  
  
I turned around and saw Kaiba, great now I'm doomed.  
  
Me: Ya I know this chapter is kinda short but I already had it like this so I don't feel like changing it. I'll try to post one next week k? I'm too lazy to give individual responses so this is the best I could put. I promise that the next one would be longer.  
  
For all those reviewers that like Seto x Isis: I never knew so many supported those two. Yes I'm a Trustshipping fan as well but I wanted to try a triangle love attempt, and you'll just have to see how it turns out.  
  
For all those reviewers that like Seto x Serenity: Hmmm even though I personally don't like this pairing I never said that I would not give her a chance. Serenity is going to come back because she's part of my conflict and plot but umm I'll see how the reviews go. LED no evil glares and you only count as one.  
  
For all those that want to kill Serenity: Kill Serenity... I like the idea. Bye bye Serenity forever. I could escape from jail... naw I can't kill her yet, besides I still need her for the rest of my story. She can't go yet. Shucks.  
  
Me: I guess you could see who's side I'm leaning on but you may be surprised for ONE of my decisions. Just wait and find out. CG, I like the idea of torturing Kaiba, it'll be fun. 0 probably in some other stories.  
  
Review and I do accept constructive criticism. 


	5. Chapter Five

Me: Here you go. This is getting a bit different than I planned and is progressing really slowly but oh well. Sigh  
  
Seto's POV  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you could come out?" I asked Isis.  
  
"No, but why do I have to listen to what you have to say?"  
  
"Didn't I make it clear that you do what I tell you to?" I questioned.  
  
"Seto, I Isis Ishtar doesn't let people tell me what to do, you know I have a free will."  
  
She was way different from all others. No one had ever dared to stand up to me before. She had some guts.  
  
Ishtar, go back in now," I ordered.  
  
"You know that I hate these social parties and I don't know why in the world you made me come. You are a selfish, self centered, and ruthless person that cares for no one other than yourself. If you want to go back in, go and stop bothering me already."  
  
I looked at her up and down with her dress floating against the cool wind and smirked. Her mystic green eyes looked back viciously as if ready to attack.  
  
Isis's POV  
  
I knew I shouldn't have talked back to Kaiba since I'm now probably in a very big trouble. But who is he to tell me what to do. Who does he think he is anyways? No one tells Isis Ishtar what to do.  
  
I sighed and walked away back inside. There was no way I am ever going to stand a second with him again. He suddenly grabbed my arm and the pain stung through.  
  
"What is your freaking problem?" I asked.  
  
He leaned closer and gave me a stern glare. I felt goose bumps all over but felt hot inside.  
  
"You never talk back to me understand? Obey to my orders and commands like every other person in the world. I am your boss and you respect me got it? If you don't... the outcome would not be pleasant."  
  
He let go and I shivered. Kaiba's really freaking me out.  
  
"I obey no one." I stated and walked into the room.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I smirked as I saw Isis walk away. She had that determination to disobey but I'll teach her the better. Everyone in the world shudders away in fear as they hear my name and she would do no different.  
  
She is such a stubborn minded person and would not learn to give up. It's always been like that since Battle City. She lectures me about my past of a priest and the power that she calls destiny. What past? I only care about the future.  
  
I sneered at the memory where she lost to the wrath of my Blue eyes. Who's changing the future now? But after all that she still has the determination that her phyco brother would be saved and that I would help her. I help no one.  
  
But then why did you give Yugi your precious card when she asked for it? A voice reminded me.  
  
I ignored the voice and breathed in the cool air.  
  
"Ring, ring" went my cell phone. Arrgggg who would be calling right now? Didn't they know I'm in a meeting.  
  
"What do you want?" I shouted into the speaker.  
  
"Kaiba, what's wrong?" came a worried voice.  
  
"Oh hey Serenity, I didn't know it was you."  
  
"I miss you, can you come over now? Please!"  
  
"You know that I can't, I'm at this meeting and it's getting real boring. I'll be there as soon as possible. Ok?"  
  
"Ahhhhh, ok. I love you."  
  
"Un huh, you too."  
  
But somehow he felt unsure of his words and he was never unsure of his words. Arrrggg he grunted and walked back inside. What in the world is happening to me?  
  
Me: No comment. I wrote it and you tell me what you thought. The last para was in the narrator's POV if you were wondering. You'll have to review if you want me to continue.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and Ishizu-Ishtar123: Gee I'm glad that you support Seto and Isis but don't threat me. I don't give a thought about flames and I basically have this planned out so you'll just have to see my decisions.  
  
If anyone has any ideas for later chapters, do tell me. I'll appreciate it. 


	6. Chapter Six

Me: I've got no life. It's the weekend and I'm not going anywhere. I my friends have disappeared to fun places and I'm stuck in front of my computer. I'll just get this chapter out of the way. Ok I'll shut up now.  
  
Last notice, If you absolutely hate Seto x Isis pairings then I advise to not read on from this point. This story's final outcome would not be a Seto x Serenity though it may contain some scenes with them.  
  
Ok the story...  
  
I walked into the crowded loud room annoyed. That Kaiba is a total complete arrogant bitch. Someone should have taught him to have a heart. I looked at my watch and sighed. Ahh, two more hours to go. Am I ever going to go home, I wondered?  
  
"Kaiba," this blond haired girl yelled. "Where have you been?" Then she looked at me and gave me this dirty look.  
  
What was her problem anyways? I didn't even want to be with him and if she did, she's more than welcomed.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba," more girls called as they came towards him. "The dance is starting and then gave him a wink. "Where have you been?"  
  
"With this weird lady over here," the blond haired girls said pointing at me. "Actually she probably tricked him in being with her. I mean why would he spend time with this dull dark haired woman when he could spend time with us?"  
  
I was going to slap her in the face for being so rude and judgmental when all she had on was this gaudy piece of clothing and overloaded herself with perfume. Why would someone want to wear a dress like that and show off in front of these half drunk men?  
  
Just then Kaiba stated irritated," You guys leave her alone. At least she's better than you low people over here."  
  
I was as shocked as the other girls when he said that. Was Kaiba standing up for me?  
  
Seto's POV  
  
What in the world did I just do? But it served them right, no one is going to insult my employees... especially Isis.  
  
The second music is starting the announcer shouted get your dance partner!  
  
What da hell? Wasn't this supposed to be a business meeting? What was that messed up CEO thinking about planning all these dances? Dancing is for people who have nothing better for them to do and I do not belong to that category.  
  
"What's wrong Kaiba? Can't find a dancing partner?" Hedeki smirked coming up to me. He had all these girls at his side waiting upon him.  
  
"Isn't this supposed to be a business meeting and not a dancing party?" I stared back.  
  
"Yes, but you may enjoy yourself while you're here. There are so many beautiful women here." This guy is sick.  
  
"Margaret," he yelled as the blond girl who just insulted Isis came smiling. "Why don't you dance with Kaiba?"  
  
"I would be pleased to," she replied with a wink.  
  
"I do not need you to find me a person to dance with got that? I have no time for these silly stuff and if I did, she would be the last person on my list." I walked off I can't believe he's a president of a dueling company. He seems more like the drunken guy at the bar.  
  
"The music is going to begin in one more minute," the announcer yelled.  
  
The more I hated wasting my time dancing I needed to find a partner. I looked around and saw Isis looking out the window so I walked up to her. I have no idea why, but I asked her in a low voice, "Wana dance?"  
  
I knew that she didn't want to but to my surprise she agreed.  
  
Isis's POV  
  
I had no idea why Kaiba would ask me to dance but reluctantly agreed. At least it's better than just standing there or maybe not. The moment he put his arms around my waist I shivered. I was never afraid of him so why now. I put my hand on his shoulder and we held hands. It was an uneasy feeling and I was fairly uncomfortable. But as I looked up to meet his eyes I froze. They were dreamy dark blue filled with mysterious thoughts. His eyes calmed me down and for some reason I felt as if I had stared into those eyes before. No I thought to myself, you're just imagining it.  
  
The music started and I flowed along. Kaiba was actually a pretty good dancer and he never once stepped on my toes. I held my head up, and for once this entire night I felt that I might have been enjoying myself. Now I could almost put my face on his chest. Of course I stopped myself from doing that. Yo this is Kaiba, the rude, cold and heartless rascal. But somehow my view of him changed. Could he actually be nice? The thought freaked me out. A nice Kaiba?  
  
Me: I thank you all for your reviews, I'm actually giving a individual response.  
  
Crazi Girl: Oooooo, I like your idea. Maybe I like seeing Kaiba jealous and angered. Oh and the part with the hot guy...fine you can have him...I think... I won't be that greedy.  
  
Ishizu-Ishtar123: Oh it's ok. I was just saying, no big deal. Trustshipping!.  
  
Ichigawa123: I'm glad you like the story that much. It's not that I don't like Serenity. It's just that I don't think her personality matches with Kaiba. It's ok if you think she's sweet. I don't hate her...  
  
Aurora: It's fine that you like Seto x Serenity pairings. Thanx 4 ur review!  
  
darkbebipanssj4: I'm trying. You all have to know that I could get kind of lacked off at times. I need you people's encouragement. Thanks!  
  
Seiferanza: Marik, yeah he'll come eventually. Hopefully soon... probably 2 chapters from now.  
  
Marie-Shizuka: If you want to state something just say it. You don't have to say you're not racist and say that Isis is Egyptian. I don't think that is a good reason why they shouldn't be together. If I misjudged you, my apologies.  
  
JY: I am willing to respond to you due to that your second review was partially humane. I called you a baka for a certain reason and if I offended you, I'll take it back. I think that there are WAY more shots of Seto x Isis than with Serenity. Now that's just from my observation. The only time where Seto actually in a screen with Serenity is when he's around the gang. You think that Serenity will change Kaiba, well I think that their personalities don't match and is hard for them to get along. You know what is the probability that Kaiba would be changed by anyone? I don't really care if there's more reviews for Seto x Serenity stories because that does not mean that they are more likely to become a pair. I believe that just more people can relate to Serenity. You say that Silentshippers are just stating the obvious but I want to know where is the obvious? Is it just me or is there no proof what's so ever about Seto x Serenity pairings. If you find some that are actually evidence, tell me so. Do I hate Serenity? No. But do I think that there is any possibility that she'll end up with Kaiba? No. It you like them, great, I don't have a problem with that. But let me tell you now that this won't come out to Seto x Serenity so as always if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you still keep on flaming the stories b/c you don't like the pairings, THEN you're pathetic. Now thanks for your review.  
  
Elena: Thanks for your support. Another Trustshipper!  
  
yuugi and mai fan: Glad you like it. Isis: I like Seto x Isis as well so... it'll probably end up with that pair.  
  
Tyronica: Yes, I think the shipping war should end. It's ok if you like Tea somewhat. I don't dispise her but just her pairing with Kaiba. Yeah Trustshipping!  
  
Rina: Thank you. What's wrong with Rishid? 0 I don't like him with Isis though.  
  
Naoki Tsunjuni: Oh he's coming eventually. Soon I suppose. Would I put him with Serenity? ... Ok, ok I'll tell you. No.  
  
Me: Wow that took me forever to do it! (the responses I mean I already had the story.) But you took the time to review. Constructive criticism is wanted. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Me: Thanx for the reviews! I am getting really annoyed with my story. It's progressing too slowly... (the plot) I need patience and that isn't my strong point. Lakers lost the NBA finals. --; boo. School's over! Yeah  
  
Whatever, just read...  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
Why does Isis always have to be so tense? I had to admit though that she looked like a goddess when she floated around gracefully. She was so close to me that I could feel her breath on my chest. I wanted her just to lean against me and just relax. Kaiba, I reminded myself, your emotions are getting in your way.  
  
"It's finally over," I said even though I had been enjoying it myself.  
  
"Yeah," she replied somehow timidly.  
  
"Well, well who do we got here?" Hedeki asked. "You got yourself a mistress?"  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about? I already have a girlfriend and I couldn't care less about her," I snapped back even though it wasn't true.  
  
"Really, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I took her away and let her dance with me, would you?"  
  
Is he testing my patience? I did not want a half drunk guy touching Isis but what could I say? "You're doing me a favor." I snarled and walked away.  
  
Isis's POV  
  
Kaiba's words stung me and I don't know why. Wasn't I already used to these insults already? But why was I feeling so hurt now? I did not know and didn't want to think about it.  
  
Hedeki pulled me to close to him and the alcohol smell was so strong that it slapped me. This guy seemed to have unshaven beard and looked like one of the gang members. He put his arm around my waist and started dancing. I hated to admit it but he was way worse than Seto. He kept on wobbleling from side to side. I couldn't wait to get out of here. It seemed like hours until the dance ended. I was about to walk away when he grabbed me and looked into my face.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, pretty lady? You're staying here with me." He exclaimed and pulled my face up. He smacked me with a long kiss while I struggled to get free. This guy was DISGUSTING. After what seemed like forever, I felt a hand on my arm that belonged to Seto's. I had never been more happy to see him again.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
It's just sick watching Matt kiss Isis like that. I felt this rush of jealousy as I walked towards them. Out of all girls here, why did he have to kiss Isis? I couldn't just pull her away because then he'll think I have feelings for her. I however couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed Isis arm and pulled her away. Hedeki was in shock.  
  
"Ishtar! What do you think you were doing?" I screamed at her knowing that it wasn't her fault. I had to get her away from that beast somehow though.  
  
She looked at me with relief but also a mixture of hurt, hate and anger that showed in her eyes. People were looking this way and murmuring things like "Oh look at this girl and her guts in kissing Hedeki. Who does she think she is anyways? She is so different from us, black hair, green eyes and tanned skin. She is a witch."  
  
I wanted to yell and tell them to shut up; however I could not do so.  
  
"Mr.Kaiba, I have to leave now," she said coldly and walked out the door. Why did I just harass her? Is it because I like her?  
  
I didn't care what others thought anymore. "Isis, wait."  
  
"Kaiba, don't leave, there are many girls who still want to dance with you," Hedeki snarled. "Isis is a pretty good kisser though."  
  
This is an unworthy and extremely low guy I have standing in front of me. "Just to let you know, our deal is off." I stated as I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.  
  
Isis's POV  
  
Why did destiny have to be this way I thought as I walked into the rain? I shouldn't have come here at all tonight. The guy Hedeki is just sick and when I thought Kaiba has changed I was so wrong. I never really cared about what people thought about me but now it hurt. The cruel words stung.  
  
"Isis," came a voice from the distance that I wanted to avoid.  
  
I ran as fast as I could trying to leave Kaiba. He however ran faster and soon caught up and grabbed my hand to turn me around. I expected him to yell at me more but I really didn't care anymore. He however surprised me as he gently said the words that would never come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry Isis. I really am, I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
I looked up at him and looked at his eyes, he seemed to really mean that. A tear then rolled down my eyes and I hoped that he wouldn't notice it against the rain. I never in my life had cried in front of any one so why Seto?  
  
He pulled me closer and put his coat on me. He then did the unexpected. He hugged me into his chest and put his arms around me. I felt warmth and protection as his strong arms clutched around me. "It's ok," he said in a gentle voice, "I know how you feel, I've been through your situation. Cry... let it all out. It'll help"  
  
Tears rolled down my eyes, though unoticible against the rain. No one has ever been this nice to me before.  
  
Me: I am finally done with this pointless scene. Woohoo. Now the POV stuff are getting really annoying so from now on, narrator perspective ok? Yeah, that is all.  
  
Oh, and Silentshipper or whoever you are, evidence:  
  
1. Isis is the only person that calls Kaiba, Seto.  
  
2. Kaiba actually knows who she is and looks straight at her.  
  
3. The past priest/priestess thing.  
  
4. At the museum, when Kaiba saw images of past, he was down on his knees and he is never like that in front of anyone.  
  
There's more, don't wana type, other Trustshippers can tell you. This is evidence for Trustshipping not Anti-silentshipping. Don't argue, provide your evidence.  
  
CC wanted, Adios! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Me: Thank you all for the reviews. Extra thanks to Jewel of Egypt, and Crazi Girl that had responded against flamers. And Constandina, do I really get those Summer Olympic tickets? 0 To all that like S/S, I have no intensions of mocking Serenity but if you feel that way then let me tell you, I am not.  
  
Still not owning anything. All disclaimers apply.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Isis was lying on her bed, too tired to get up even though the bright sun had already shinned in her room for some time. She was thinking of yesterday and got confused. It was nice that today was a Saturday so she could consider things over. The night before in the rain with Kaiba seems so unreal. What was the feeling she felt towards him anyways?  
  
"Isis get up!" Marik yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What?" Isis replied still closing rolled over.  
  
Marik ran to his sister, grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.  
  
"Ok, what in the world do you want?" and was about to punch him in the face. Could he ever give her some peace and quiet?  
  
"First of all, it's already 12 o'clock noon, Secondly, Bakura's coming over today at like three and we're going to the Game shop but I have to go to Kong fu lessons at that time."  
  
"What? The evil, weird freak is coming to our house???"  
  
"Uhhhh yeah, and I won't be back by five."  
  
"Marik, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Isis chased Marik out of the room. It was never nice, being with Isis when she was irritated. You don't know what she can do to you. And it was scary to just think about it.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Kaiba sat at his study room and leaned back on his wheeling chair. He was tired and damn puzzled. Yesterday had been a bizarre night with Isis and the less he wanted to think about her, the more she came into his mind. Damn her, he cursed silently to himself.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba ran into the room without knocking. "Serenity's here... Do you want me to tell her to go away?"  
  
"Huh? Oh tell her to come in."  
  
"But you are supposed to go with me to the amusement park in thirty minutes," Mokuba whinned.  
  
"Well I guess she'll come with us,"  
  
"Oh man," It wasn't that he didn't like Serenity because there was nothing wrong with her but it was just that he wanted to spend some time alone with Seto. He always seemed to be so busy. Mokuba walked out of the room, hands dragged low.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hey Mokie, you haven't talked much huh? What's wrong?" Serenity asked concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing, and it's Mokuba" he answered as they walked to the grass area to have a picnic. They were supposed to be at the amusement park having fun but Serenity didn't like the rides. She insisted on a picnic and his dumb brother had to agree.  
  
Kaiba gave him a disapproving look but said nothing. He didn't want to come to the picnic either. Or the amusement park. All he wanted to do was sit at home and think things over but that wasn't happening.  
  
"I'm going by the creek in the forest to throw some rocks okay? Mokuba asked and without a respond ran off. Seto was supposed to spend time with him and he wasn't. Mokuba frowned.  
  
Serenity was about to run after him when Kaiba grabbed her and told her not to. They walked toward a bench and sat down. Serenity leaned her head against Kaiba's chest and sighed. She was barely seeing him anymore and it felt good to be with him. He never called back yesterday.  
  
"I missed you a lot,"  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba responded his mind on something else.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"But I see you every week."  
  
"That's not the same. We haven't been to the movies in like ages and you always seem to have your mind on other things."  
  
"Work gets the best of me, I mean, I have a whole business to manage."  
  
"Yeah that must be hard. How's the new employee coming. I mean that Egyptian woman."  
  
"Uhhh," Kaiba didn't want to think about Isis, but it was hard not to. "Fine" he managed to respond.  
  
"Kaiba, you're so hard to talk to and I care about how you feel. I want to help."  
  
"Yeah I know, I just have difficult things to think about that's all."  
  
Serenity smiled and wrapped her arms around Kaiba . She reached a hand to the back of his brown hair and held her face close to his.  
  
"I love you, Kaiba"  
  
And with that Kaiba leaned to give her a kiss on the lips. She's such a nice girl and I'm not treating her well. You have no feelings for Isis, he reminded himself. Serenity is my girlfriend. Isis is my employee...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ding dong"  
  
Isis looked up from her book to the clock. Was it three already? Oh man, that must be Bakura. She put her book down and walked toward the door and peered out the hole from her door. Yup it was him. Marik you're going to pay for this she thought as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey, is Marik home?"  
  
"Oh he won't be home for another hour or so but come in."  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
Isis led him into the house and onto the sofa. She wasn't good at making a good hostess and making practically strangers feel welcome.  
  
"Uhh, do you want a drink?" She asked wanting to say something.  
  
"No, it's ok."  
  
Why is he so hard to talk to. Why do I have to start all the conversations. Marik, come home already.  
  
"So you are an archeologist working in Egypt right?"  
  
"Yeah, I used to work at the Egyptian Museum in Cairo but then got temporarily transferred to Kaiba Corp." She grimaced at the thought.  
  
"I've been to Egypt a couple of times. It's really a beautiful place, and the Giza pyramid was awesome but it costs like 4000 yen to get in."  
  
Isis smiled, ok so he might not be so bad after all.  
  
"Here, wait let me get something," and Isis rushed into her room to get some rare artifacts that she discovered on several of her digs.  
  
For the next hour or so, they sat and talked about the wonders of the world, gods, pharaoh, and mummies. Bakura seemed to know quite a whole lot and it was sort of fun talking to him, Isis concluded to herself.  
  
"Ring ring."  
  
Isis picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Isis," Marik talked through the line, "Can you let Bakura go directly to the Game Shop now? I'm running a bit late."  
  
"Ok, fine, bye" and hung up.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Bakura, Marik said that you should go directly to the Game Shop now."  
  
"Oh, all right," he stood up and walked to the door, "It was fun talking to you, you seem to know a lot."  
  
Isis blushed at the compliment, "Not really, you're not too bad yourself."  
  
Bakura gave her a smile, put a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her in for a hug. After a moment he released.  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"See you," Isis replied her voice barely audible and closed the door. Now she had something else to think about.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Me: ---u

This is not Yaoi if you thought anything about Marik/Bakura. This is not the Yami B. or Ryou but the regular one.  
  
Review!


End file.
